Truth Behind Lies, Secrets Behind Eyes
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Everything has already been said and done, but nothing seems normal once "Jinx" enters your life, plus living with her for awhile you would think you would know all her tricks by now... You've never been so wrong in your life once you met her
1. Who are you?

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian.  
><em>**

**_Some bio info on Jinx that you should know:_**

**_She has been called "Jinx" for years now that she doesn't even remember her own name.** Her parents disowned her, her grandfather practically raped her, her oldest sister wants nothing to do with her and her older sister is too far away for her to reach and has a family of her own so Jinx would rather not spoil her sister's perfect life.**_**

**_**Jinx is a fifteen year old white fox with two different colored of hair, her bangs and the top part of her hair is a deep black while at the neck line it fades into a midnight blue, her long hair goes down past her waist. Her midnight blue eyes do not only strike fear into those she glares at, but she's able to see the dead and what others can't really see, like Angel's and Demons.  
><strong>_**

**_**She was introduced to demon's when she was very young and befriended two of them: Dameon and Ian. She was out in her grandparents garden one day and came across two things that looked liked deformed monkey's. They called themselves "Soul Stealing Demons" they work with or against Death, seeing as since he takes no sides and only does his job. Anyways, seeing the girls position they took her under the brother's wing -literally- **_**

**_**They had trained her and showed her what to do and how to steal souls. **_**

**_**Years later the two brother's got caught slacking off and got sent back to earth where they found Jinx again, this time yelling and fighting with her family. She had stolen money, weapons, and much more. Now she's a fugitive and constantly on the run.**_**

**_**She has a bad temper, and you can never figure out her next move, her mind and thoughts work so fast that you couldn't read into it without getting lost.**_**

**_**A few years ago her boyfriend, Zsaag (which is owned by my friend Alex) got kidnapped and she hasn't seen him since.**_**

**_**She wears a beaded Jade necklace that Dameon (the eldest of the two brothers) gave her, it was his mothers, she was a human. And he felt that she should have it, now that's what she stores her souls in that she collects, in some cases she is like a bounty hunter of demons, seems ironic since her boyfriend is a demon though, also she wears a diamond shaped silver pendant with a blood red stone in the middle. **_**

**_**Jinx is very dangerous, and you shouldn't get on her bad side. She doesn't trust others very easily and she never really talks. **_**

**_**Her weapons of choices are anything that can kill. But she mostly favors throwing knives and her nails. **_**

**_**(Other Character Bio's you will find out in later chapters, seeing since Jinx is mostly the main character I felt like you should know some about her, oh yeah, she forgets thing's very easily and if someone teases her behind her back she will kill them)**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Chapter: 1- Who are you?<strong>_**

The warm summer night breeze was picking up stray leaves from the ground, a few blew past Knuckles the Echidna as he was perched up on top of the Altar watching over the Master Emerald, the stars twinkled in a different way this night, but he put that into the back of his mind, thinking it was only having to do with the full moon this night. Which now that he thought about it again, looked different as well. He couldn't place it, but just something in his bones told him he should be more alert tonight.

Sighing Knuckles leaned back against the giant green emerald and looked back once again to the night sky. Thing's don't make sense now... Rouge had stopped coming to steal the emerald to abruptly it was like she was never there... But the reason for that is probably her new found lust for Shadow. Knuckles shivered at that, not that he was cold or anything, but hell. He didn't like Shadow very well.

He was about to close his eyes when he got a sudden earful of a high pitched scream, god it was ghastly! He shot to his feet and looked around, a small image of Tikal formed from inside the master emerald and pointed him to where the screams of agony were coming from.

Knuckles rushed from his position on top of the Altar, landing gracefully on the ground and continued running towards the waterfall that the noises were coming from. But by the time he got there he was greeted with a stunning white fox with very long and dark hair, a flash of midnight blue caught his attention for the briefest second as he watched the small battle unfold.

The white fox was dodging kicks and punches from these two... Things? Knuckles didn't recognize them as any species of mobian he had ever seen. Soon laughter filled his small ears as he noticed two more smaller figures lounging underneath the tree nearby, watching the white fox be attacked!

The bigger of the two things roared with laughter while he clutched his sides, the other one was chuckling and clutching a cup of soda.

"Oh this is just too good!" The larger of the two said, nudging the smaller one, the smaller one nodded with agreement.

The white fox made a small grunt as she shoved her nails and fist right through one of the strange creatures attacking her! She pulled out her bloodied hand and in her grasps was a small silvery-red ball that seemed... Alive.

She pushed the now dead body over the cliff and just watched as it slowly disappeared, Knuckles watched this as well with great fascination. With more roaring laughter brought him back to the battle at hand as he watched behind the tree lines. The last of the things growled in frustration and glared at the fox.

Knuckles could now see that her white fur would be stained red with blood since she was elbow deep stained in it. She was a sight, he had to admit. Her bangs where black and by as far as he could tell she had midnight blue eyes that matched her hair. Wearing simply just a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans, she didn't look like something that was very special.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the white fox shoved her fist in the creatures chest and pulled out yet another thing of silvery-red, and once again she pushed it over the edge. Knuckles watched in amazement as the two balls of light in both of her hands had disappeared in a jade beaded necklace that he somehow missed when he looked her over.

The two things stood up and started stalking over to her, taking action Knuckles leaped out from his hiding spot and ran to the two things coming up behind the young girl. Her reflex's where quick and Knuckles couldn't even blink as she was standing protectively in front of the two ugly things, one leg on the tree to make sure the smaller things couldn't get by and a knife held to Knuckle's throat.

"Don't you **_DARE_** touch them" she growled very dangerously at the red echidna. Gulping Knuckles took a step away from her but stood his ground nonetheless.

"Who are you and what are you doing on _my_ island?" Knuckles demanded. Catching the eye of the bigger of the two red ugly things from behind the pretty young fox, he shook his head "no" indicating that that was a really bad idea.

"If you must know, _enchidna-_" she spat out with venom and distaste as she stood straight, actually she was really small, about the height of Amy Rose is not just a tad taller. "-I am alone and these two demons are the closest to family I EVER had! And what I'm doing on your island? Running from people who want me dead." she all but yelled, the two "demons" covered their ears and took steps away from the girl.

"Wha-?" was Knuckles could manage before the girl took off running, the smaller of the two demons took off after her while the taller one stayed behind, him and knuckles summing each other up.

"You should really be careful of what you say to Jinx" the red ugly thing said, now that Knuckles actually looked, he looked like a deformed monkey with wings and ram horns.

"And you are?" Knuckles asked

"The name's Dameon, the smaller one is Ian, and the girl is Jinx. Trust me, it will be hell if you don't get on her good side." Dameon stated simply. Knuckles could only nod then looked back to where the two ran off.

"The name's Knuckles the echidna-" Knuckles said and turned his attention back to Dameon. "-Me and my friend help people in trouble, even fugitives. We don't judge and we only ask questions when it involves the safety of the nearby villages and it's people." he stated, Dameon only nodded once.

"We can help her and give her a place to stay. Dameon, I don't know Jinx, but I can tell right now that she's not just lost and confused, she needs friends." Knuckles replied father calmly. Dameon pondered this over for a second before nodding.

"Just do anything to hurt her and you'll regret it, everyone will regret it." Dameon warned, knuckles held up his overly sized gloved in a sign of peace.

"You and Ian can come stay as well! But... Can't you change forms? I mean... No one has seen anything like you guy's before and honestly, it's creeping me the hell out." Knuckles said taking a step away from him. The demon only grinned at this.

"Of course! We'll bring her to the altar and you can take us tomorrow-" Knuckles was about to interrupt but when Dameon shot him a glare he kept his comments to himself. "-It HAS to be tomorrow, Knuckles. No 'if's, ands' or 'buts'" Dameon concluded. Knuckles sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright, bring her around in the morning." Knuckles said and walked off, Dameon followed but kept silent, even his foot steps couldn't be heard. Strange.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, okay I know... This chapter isn't really as good as my other stories and I will come back to it and fix what I can. It was late and I just really wanted to get my idea down and the first chapter done. I also own Dameon and Ian: Once again I shall mention that.<br>_**


	2. I don't wanna be here

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Some bio info on Dameon and Ian you should know:_**

**_Dameon is 16,000 years old while Ian is 15,000. _**

_**Their mother died when Ian was born and when Ian was 7,000 years old he left them. Dameon lived in the streets with Ian, coming up with food when ever they could.**_

_**Years and years later the two brothers where in the human world sent on a mission to collect the souls of a few people in a neighbor hood. They came across a small little pure white fox with tears in her eyes but still a smile on her face, really she looked to be only six or seven. **_

_**She wasn't freaked out by the two boy's and proved it by giving them flowers she had stolen from her grandfather's garden. Telling her story to the two they took her away for a while and then promised to come back for her later when it was safe. **_

_**Now on the run with Jinx, Dameon and Ian protect her and give her advice where it's needed. **_

_**Dameon- being the eldest of the two- is very smart and wise, he can shape shift and make himself known to mortals if need be, but Jinx is the only one that can still see them when they're hiding. **_

_**Ian- being the youngest- is cocky and sweet, like his brother he can shape shift, but he has a temper the size of a blade of grass. Jinx gets her temper from him.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Chapter: 2- I don't want to be here<br>**_**

Groaning, the one known as "Jinx" sat down under the giant Altar, she knew coming here was bad news. But no~ Ian and Dameon wanted the damn souls! She glared at her tinier companion as he was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"I hate it here." She simply growled, Ian plopped down on the grass, his head buried in the small weeds that grew. His response was muffled by the grass. The white ears of the fox only twitched in irritation. No matter what, Ian was her least favorite of the two brothers... No matter how much fun he was.

Rustling was soon heard and soon _that _red echidna that tried to attack her two brother figures emerged from the woods, followed by Dameon. Jinx glared at the two and Knuckles shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, Dameon only had a smug grin as his arms where folded behind his back.

"Guess what, Jinx~?" Dameon sang, strangely even though his voice is gruff and a bit scratchy, his voice was smooth and some how lulling.

"_What_?" she spat while crossing her arms. Ian only laughed and that caused his face to be further smushed into the ground with the girls big, black, steal toed boots.

"_I _said _guess_" Dameon hissed out, marching up to the fox, Jinx leaned down so now their noses were touching.

_"I hate guessing" _she said dangerously low, to low for Knuckles liking and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Ian was avoiding looking at them at all costs.

"I SAID GUESS!" Dameon roared, Knuckles flinched and Ian jumped back away from them. Sensing a fight starting soon he tried to butt in but Jinx wouldn't have it. Damn bloody stubborn woman.

_**"I'M NOT PLAYING IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE SHIT FUCK GAME OF YOURS! JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!"**_ Jinx yelled in Dameon's ear as she took him by the throat and held him up off the ground. Dameon simply pulled out a chocolate bar from god-knows-where and Knuckles took note to how her pupils grew wide with not only wonder, but want. And her movements became slacked but her grip didn't falter.

"I will give you, if you let me down." She simply let the demon go and he tossed her the chocolate bar. As soon as it was caught it was gone. Knuckles blinked and looked around to find the rapper at the girls feet as she was sitting on the ground in front of Dameon, she was clinging onto his waist and giving him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes Knuckles had EVER seen!

"More!" she moaned out, her grip tightening, Dameon shook his head and got out of her hold. She let out what sounded like a whimper but stayed put as her bottom lip was quivering lightly.

"Your staying with Knuckles and his friends for now on, Ian and I will check up with you twice a week-" He was interrupted by Jinx's protests but continued when Ian came and covered her mouth "You'll be just fine, Jinx... They'll protect you." Jinx calmed down and she eyed the red echidna wearily. Not trusting him.

She finally sighed and Ian removed his hand from her mouth.

"Fine... I give up, I'm tired of being on the move every few days anyways." She mumbled then stretched out on the ground, folding her arms behind her head as she did so.

"I- uhh- I have some cots under the Alter if you-" he got cut off by her growl and glare. God this woman...

* * *

><p>"Tails'?" Knuckles called out into the work shop as the three strangers stayed outside and hidden very-very well. Knuckles called out for hit twin tailed buddy when he heard a bang, a sharp intake of breath, and a loud shout and "OW!" coming from the garage. Knuckles hit his head with his overly sized gloves, <em>of course he was in the garage!<em>

"What?" Tails' groaned as he walked out of the garage, he was grown over the years, Knuckles had to admit. Even though now he was only thirteen years old. Knuckles himself was now eighteen.

"I'm sorry to bother you but... I-uhh... Came across some _strangers_ on my island last night, and one of them is a teenage girl fox who is being hunted down and wanted dead. I-umm- promised her older brother's that I have a safe house for her, and well-" Knuckles stopped talking as the twin tailed fox held his hand up to silence him.

"Knuckles, it's fine." Tails' said simply. Knuckles could only nod his head once with a small, apologetic smile on his lips. "I have extra rooms available for them to use, where are they?"

"They're hiding, outside." Knuckles pointed his thumb behind him towards the forest that surrounded Tails' little clearing in the great _Mystic Ruins_.

"Well great! Let's meet them." Tails' said, grabbing a few devices as he went towards the door. Knuckles made a move to stop him but the young two tailed fox was already out the door. Sighing Knuckles trudged out and closed the door behind him.

"Jinx!" he called.

Tails' breath hitched as he laid eyes on a white fox that landed gracefully on the ground from the cover of the trees. To Tails' it was like her white fur was simple light that danced around her body. Her tail is longer than it should be, but that just made her more appealing. Her midnight blue eyes danced with curiosity as she stared at Tails'. He was shirtless. And his black jeans were hanging low on his waist, not to mention he had some glasses that framed his blue eyes.

"The name's Jinx. You're the one that can help me?"

* * *

><p>"Now-" Dameon said as Tails' was still getting over the shock of seeing him, "You will need cuff, chains, and a room with a window where she can't reach. You will need many things of chocolate and make sure she can't ever find it." Dameon listed, Tails' nodded mutely as Ian was writing all this down. Jinx was tied up in the corner with duct tape over her mouth and screaming her head off. Sadly she can hold a lot of air in her lungs...<p>

"If anything else goes wrong and she attacks someone, she has a special sensitive spot right behind her right ear-" Dameon pointed to the spot on Tails' ear since they were of the same species. Knuckles wouldn't be allowed in on this conversation since it revealed almost all of Jinx's weaknesses and sensitive spots.

"-Most importantly, you must NOT let ANYONE ask Jinx about her past if you know she doesn't like them. She's practically a wild animal when it comes to trust." Dameon pointed out. Tails' nodded again and noticed how Ian was now playing with that "special spot" Dameon had mentioned and how relaxed she was, she was practically sleeping!

Ian ripped the duct tape off of her mouth and she screamed, not just out of pain, but out of rage and pure anger. **_"I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" _**she was thrashing now and neither one of the two brothers made a move to stop her. Tails' stood up but Dameon pushed him back down and shook his head, she needed to yell and scream.

**_"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_**

**_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_**

****_"Please..."_ she whispered now, tears slipping down her cheeks as her head hung and her body shook like it was freezing, and to her... It felt like her whole body is frozen. Her tiny, broken sobs rang through the house and Knuckles was getting worried, he could hear her screaming for help from outside. Yet he couldn't do anything...

He punched a tree in frustration. He loved Rouge! And he just met the damned girl last night! Knuckles laid his head on the tree and just listened to the girls broken sobs. He could swear he felt a tiny piece of his heart break.


	3. Who is Jinx?

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)_**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocdille: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: Now who are you?<span>_**

It has been three days since Dameon and Ian left here there. In this strange place. With two strange men! She whimpered once again as she was locked away in her room. They didn't lock her in there, she locked her self in there. Footsteps echoed down the hallway towards her room.

Another small whimper escaped her lips as she tried to make herself smaller and shrink into a dark corner of the room. The footsteps increased in sound and Jinx buried her head in her knee's. She didn't want to be here, she was extremely shy and could barley utter a word when she was put in the spot light like that. Like what they had did.

She was going to kill them later. Her growl of displeasure faltered as the door opened and in stepped that red echidna, Knuckles wasn't it?

He shifted nervously under her gaze and decided to look around her room. He never remembered her leaving the house, so how did this stuff get here? She had clothes, she had a simple note book with a few pencils and pens on her freshly made bed, really... It looked like she didn't even sleep in it! Her covers where a dark blue -of course- and her single pillow was black.

Dark blue curtains hung from the window, a simple window bench with a black cushion was also undisturbed. Has she been sitting in the corner the whole time? He also noted the few books around her bed along with an Ipod shuffle. Strange.

"Uhhmmm... Hey." He said awkwardly, Jinx nodded her head once, giving him the signal that she was listening. "Oh-umm- T-Tails' wanted me to inform you that lunch is ready and that you should join us-" he said awkwardly but got cut off by her.

"Us?" her voice, for the first time Knuckles noticed, was a little high. Not so annoyingly high, but a nice soft sound that could lull one to sleep is she sung.

"Oh yes, Tails' and I." Knuckles said, puffing his chest out, trying to sound and look professional. He noticed the quick smile on her muzzle before it faltered back to a straight line. She didn't like smiling, did she?

Standing up, Knuckles took notice to her grey sweat pants, light blue tank top with a strange brown, tattered leather coat that was really to long for her. Also there was a silver pendant he never noticed before dangling just above where her belly button should be.

"Thanks you" she mumbled and walked past him out the door, her bare feet barley making any sound as she moved over the wooden ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Look who's up?" Tails smiled at the girl, she only frowned and took a seat at the empty table and rested her head against her arms as they acted like a pillow. Knuckles came from behind her and shook his head to Tails' to get him to know she wasn't in the mood.<p>

"You want some Coffee? Juice? Hot Chocolate-" Tails' got cut off by her sudden jerk of the head as her peircing eyes bore through him.

"Hot... Chocolate? Peh, I don't go with that powdered crap." She said and laid her head back on the table. "Coffee please" she mumbled but Tails' heard her just fine.

"Sugar? Cream?-"

"None."

"None? You drink it black?" Tails' said amazed, black... She drinks her coffee that strong?

"No~ I drink it blue." She growled out as her head turned towards him. Tails' held his hands up as a sign of peace and gave her her coffee.

"Hey Tails' Buddy? Are ya' here?" A voice rang out and Jinx's movements froze as the deep voice boomed around the house. Soon the front door shot open and in strolled in what looked like to Jinx was a sickly green dinosaur. Vector strolled in followed by Charmy and Espio and all three found their way into the kitchen.

"Tails' we need your help with this one-" Vector's words faltered as his eyes landed on the white and twin colored hair fox, he noticed how her chest was moving faster than it really should have been, she's panicking? Espio noticed her eyes wide with fear, and Charmy couldn't help but look at how pretty she was.

"Knuckles!" Tails' yelled to get the red friends attention, soon Knuckles was struggling to hold down a panicking Jinx. Tails' flashed her a chocolate bar and she ceased all movements. Her breath was caught in her throat as her pupils grew wide once again. "Calm down... They wont hurt you. Just. Calm. Down." Tails' slipped her the chocolate bar and she started to take slow calming bites.

Sighing Tails' looked at the Chatoix team.

"Chatoix, this is Jinx." Tails' introduced. Once she calmed down enough she was now with them outside, playing with Charmy. Much to Knuckles and Tails' surprise and Charmy's delight.

"So... What was that?" Vector asked as He and Espio talked with Knuckles and Tails' just far away enough to keep Jinx out of hearing range. They could clearly hear her laughs and Charmy's as well.

"She doesn't talk much, she keeps herself hidden from almost everyone. Knuckles found her and her... _Brothers_ on his island four days ago-" Tails' was cut off by Jinx's wails, she was sitting in a patch of flowers with Charmy trying to comfort her, apparently something happened and the little bee didn't know how to handle it.

Sighing, Espio stood up and strode over to the girl. Picking her up and took her back into the house. Charmy flew over to the others with his head hung.

"Charmy?" Knuckles asked.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear! She just let something slip about her past and she broke down crying!" Charmy said, trying to cover himself from getting harmed.

"Wait, what did she say?" Tails' asked, this could be helpful, very helpful.

"She was raped by her grandpa when she was little." Charmy simply stated, he didn't have a clue to what "rape" was...

"..." Everyone was silent as they turned their attention back to where the chameleon and fox disappeared.

"... So who exactly is this _Jinx_?" Vector said, Tails' and Knuckles shrugged.


	4. I don't know

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)_**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocdille: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: I don't know<br>_**

Espio had taken the strange fox into her room and sat her down on her bed so she could cry. She didn't even cry for two minutes before she stopped and was looking at him, observing him. He was leaning against the metal walls of her room. Seeing since her room was by the garage, metal was necessary. His golden eyes were closed and his breathing was calm.

"Do you have fur or scales?" Her question was so blunt, so unexpected, and frankly, so weird. Espio's eyes shot open as he tried his best to keep his composer, but Jinx caught it and let the tiniest smirk form on her muzzle.

"I-I have scales. I am a chameleon after all." Espio said, motioning to himself. Jinx did a double take of him. White T-shirt that hid his well muscled chest, black cargo pants with a belt with a few supplies clicked to it, his spiky bracelets that connected with his cloth-wrapped gloves. And his shoes were black too.

Jinx only tilted her head slightly, still studying the chameleon. Then she spoke-

"-Your different."

Espio scoffed at this, and rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously I'm different, I'm a purple chameleon-"

"Who's also a Ninja and fought against the Chaotix since the Green Queen took control of your clan, you are faithful to your clan, no matter what." Jinx simple stated, Espio's composer just crashed and burned with that. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. _"How in the-?" _He thought and shook his head of his thoughts.

"How did you-"

"I may be stupid, Espio-" she whispered and crossed her arms, "-But I'm not blind by what lays behind your eyes, your secrets spill forth once opened enough." She stated simply and looked around her bland room. She reached for her note book and flipped to a few pages in and started scribbling something. Espio's interest was peeked and he made a move to what she was doing, she held her hand up letting him know that it wasn't okay to move... Not yet at least.

"What are you-?"

"Done!" She grinned and Espio was taken aback by her change in mood and attitude. She showed him what she was doing and to his surprise he found that she was drawing... Him?

"Th-this is really very good" he stated as he took the sketch from her outstretched hands and studied the picture. A few flaws but he really didn't expect this good of a drawing from a girl such as her. He took a peek at her from the corner of his eye and found that was in the corner of her room, with a... Toy?

Espio coughed to get her attention and handed it back to her, Jinx took it and signed a simple cursive "J" under the picture and the date then ripped it out of her sketch book and handed it back to him.

"I couldn't possibly take it." He said simply. But she didn't reply, only her eyes spoke the words.

_"Take it or I'll shoot you." _

Sighing, Espio gave in and took the picture and folded it up nicely and stored it in his pockets. Jinx blinked then looked up at him, pushing the toy under her bed.

"Origami?"

"Excuse me?" Espio blinked, looking down at her, she held a certain curious glint in her eyes as she studied the chameleon.

"You know Origami?" she repeated. A simple question really, but this girl was very confusing... Didn't they say she didn't like talking? She didn't like to interact?

"Umm... I know some." He stated simply but never finished explaining as Jinx's door opened and in came Charmy. Instantly Jinx grinned and her eyes held a certain... Happiness in them?

"H-Hey Jinx, Espio." Charmy mumbled, behind him Knuckles and Tails' stood with Vector not to far behind. Realising that they were all coming into her room, her eyes widened and she made a dash for the under the bed, amazingly she fit. Charmy gave her a curious glance as he got on his knees and bent down to see her.

"You look like a scared cat." He stated simply and grinned, Jinx let a small week smile form on her lips as she reached her hands out to him, Charmy took them carefully then he was dragged under the bed. "H-HEY!"

Espio and Knuckles looked under the bed and found that Jinx was holding Charmy for dear life. His face turning purple.

"Jinx?" Knuckles called, her eyes shifted from shut to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" it was a simple answer, but he knew that this wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: So it mostly is Knuckles and Tails' in this story but more characters will be coming in soon. Yes, I know Jinx is a very confusing character and that she is scared, is angered easily, is easily amused, but can also keep a straight face. She is a very confusing character..._**

**_But can I get some reviews please? I'm favoring this story, really I am. I'm thinking of working on the next chapter right now actually, but I would like some reviews. _**

**_And I am aware that Espio is OOC. K? K._**


	5. Drop it

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Drop it <em>**

The accident that involved Jinx crying, Espio taking her back to her room, and the answer Knuckles received from her had happened over a week ago. Dameon and Ian had kept their promise of visiting twice a week. But she has yet to know who this "Sonic" character is. Along with "Rouge", "Cream", and "Amy".

Jinx was walking down the hall way, her footsteps light and barely making a sound. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen, Tails. Knuckles. Someone new?

Her footsteps stopped completely as she listened. It couldn't be...

She stopped at the corner and peeked around the wall. Her breath hitched as she saw what was there. Tails' and Knuckle's back was to her but she could see a purple cat just fine, his eyes were a strange green, green and hazel maybe? His hair was longer than need-be and his bangs covered his eyes, his hair was black, yes, but it had a strange violet hue to it.

"I'm sorry, _Alexander_" Knuckle's sneered, trying to keep his cool. Jinx's eye's flared in anger but it dimmed down when she realized something. Knuckles was _jealous _that Alex came to see her? Wait... Alex!

"-But Jinx isn't here, she left with her brothers two day's ago-"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to bother you two then, I just had happened to talk with Dameon and Ian yesterday and they said she was here-" the purple cat got cut off as a strike of white, black, and blue flew past Knuckles and Tails' and was squeezing the poor cat to death.

"SQUISHY!"

Sadly, the poor cat wasn't aware of such a move from the girl: go figure. He was knocked unbalanced and fell down in the door way with Jinx hugging him like he would disappear, again. The purple cat chuckled as he stroked the girls hair, now noticing the tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I-I... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She said. Alex pushed the girl off of him and the two stayed on the ground, her eyes red with tears. Her hands where clenching his wrists. He could only smirk then laugh at her.

"I told you I was traveling-"

"TRAVELING MY ASS YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" She screamed at him. Rage now taking sadness's place. Alex chuckled and stood up.

"Hit me." He challenged. Tails' and Knuckles shook their heads "no" after they had gotten over their shock.

"You-you-you-" she couldn't even begin to finish her sentence as she gave him a nasty left hook. "YOU ASS! You leave me for four years RIGHT before my boyfriend got taken then all of a sudden you show up?" She hit him again, and he was pretty damn sure that was going to be a black eye... Maybe a broken nose on the side.

The purple cat caught her wrists and he glared up at Tails' and Knuckles, signaling to leave. They did just that but watched secretly. If anything happened to Jinx now, well, then welcome to hell.

"I didn't know that he was going to get kidnapped!" the cat hissed, Jinx held her eyes shut. She couldn't believe this, her best friend was back, he was BACK! He had found her, but now she was so pissed at him for leaving.

"So much happened while you were gone" she whispered hoarsely.

"Then we can talk about it-" He said and let her wrists drop, her shoulders slumped and now he knew it was safe enough to do what he needed to do to keep her calm. He pulled out a little box of chocolate. No, not in the romantic way, just some simple chocolates."-Chocolate, from a place called France" The purple cat gave the small fox a toothy grin, he really was something.

Jinx chuckled and took the small box. It was simple, but very kind. She grinned at her friend and tackled him down, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. Alex laughed as pried the girl from him.

"Did you miss me THAT damn much?" Alex laughed, the small girl could only nod vigorously as she stood up and pulled him inside.

"C'mon! C'mon" she laughed, Knuckles and Tails' were frozen to the spots. Here this stranger was, and not even five minutes there got a broken nose, black eye, and got Jinx to laugh... Was all people like this where she was from?

"I have so much to tell you! So when you left, Zsaag got kidnapped! Can you believe that? After that happened I was on an emotional rampage for god knows how long, Dameon and Ian had to shoot me to keep me calm, and after that wore off, it was hell all over, a year later I find out that my parents had left when they found out I was gone and the police had given up looking for me! I was so mad but Ian helped me with it, you know I never got rid of that little doll you gave me? You have no idea how much I missed you-" her voice faded down the hall. The two in the living room could only blink. Soon they heard a laugh then her bedroom door closed.

"... She's a talker?" Knuckles asked, Tails' only shrugged.

"Apparently"

"... Who the hell is that guy?"

"Knuckles" Tails' sighed and moved to his kitchen. "Drop it"

"But-but" Knuckles sighed and gave up, no use in fighting now.


	6. All Alone

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: All Alone<em>**

Three days after the strange friend made an appearance, he left. Much to Jinx's dismay, but of course he did have to go back home, to his awaiting girlfriend. Jinx was grumbling when he left and Tails' swore he heard her say under her breath _"Lucky Bastard." _

Right now, Jinx and Tails' were on the couch watching TV. Knuckles had been away from the emerald for much too long and had to go back to the floating island. Jinx FINALLY got more comfortable around Tails' but was still keeping her distance from him.

It felt weird. The house was empty. Except for the twin tailed male beside her on the other side of the couch. She gave into her sick twisted mind and had to admit, he was pretty handsome. She let a small sigh escape her lips. Gods she missed her fluffy.

Tails' heard a small chuckle escape from the girl next to him and he looked over, nothing funny happened on TV, so why was she laughing? Catching his stare, Jinx blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry, just remembering a funny nick name I gave someone-" she started but Tails' smirked.

"Oh yeah? Like _Squishy_ for instance?" Jinx snorted in response for that.

"Well he IS Squishy thank-you-very-much." she stated simply, Tails' rolled his eyes at her. She was very strange.

"What ever-" he sighed. "So what is this 'funny nickname' you gave someone?" He asked, the TV now long forgotten.

"Fluffy" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Tails' only blinked. "Actually, you remind me of him." She said and looked over to the yellow fox, he only blinked again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, he had two tails too."

"Say wha-"

"Oh please, your so smart. Figure it out." She snapped and turned back to the TV, signaling the end to the conversation. Tails' sighed and turned back to the TV as well. He couldn't figure this girl out. She was nice, she was helpful, she was lazy, she could hide her emotions well, but she was angered easily. The list kept going on and on. Was there no end?

A knocking sound came from the door and Jinx looked at Tails'. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. Sadly it was knocked off it's hinges by the one-the only- Amy Rose.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screeched, a small cream colored rabbit came bounding in after the pink hedgehog.

"Amy! Calm down! You can't just barge into Tails' home like that!" Cream said, chasing the raging emerald eyed hedgehog.

It was chaos from there on out. Amy was running all over the house, her annoying voice screeching for "Sonic", Tails' and Cream chasing after her. Finally the pink hedgehog gave up and rested on the couch. Tails' was looking around the room. Looking for Jinx, but she wasn't in this room.

"Tails'?" Cream's voice asked him sweetly, his attention turned towards her as she was sitting on the souch next to Amy, keeping the hedgehog calm. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Of course not." He said, a wave of his hand.

"Oh, well, can you give us some hot coco?" she asked sweetly, Tails' gave a small smile then nodded and went towards the kitchen, only to be met with Jinx caring a trey with three mugs of hot chocolate on it. She grinned when she saw Tails' and he looked back to make sure Cream and Amy didn't see her.

"What are you doing?" Tails' asked, barely above a whisper.

"They wanted hot chocolate, right? And I made you a cup as well." Jinx stated simply, her voice quiet as well as she put the trey in Tails' hold.

"They wont leave for awhile"

"I don't mind being alone." she said and walked off down the hall leading towards her room. Tails' shook his head slightly, still unable to comprehend how she can walk so quietly.


	7. A secret revealed

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed<em>**

When Knuckles found Jinx it was a summer night, but now she has been there for a few months and the winter brought joy to the white fox, no matter how cold it was she was always outside, enjoying the snow. Tails' was watching Jinx from the window, she had found a pond behind the house a few weeks back before the snow storm hit. He was, amused, to say the least as he watched the white fox in black sweat pants and a green hoodie with black gloves on, running around in the snow.

She was certainly strange, a few months here and she already grew close Charmy. Cream and Amy stumbled upon her two months ago and they both screamed their heads off because they found her up in the attic, training.

She was able to grow close to Tails' as well, seeing as since he wouldn't be going anywhere for sometime, she told him something she keeps under raps. She died her hair and fur and changed her name. Sadly she can't remember her real name nor does she want too. Also Tails' found out she has some scars on her arms, her shoulder, and her legs. She didn't tell him how she got them though, she just wasn't ready.

She also grew close to Cream and Knuckles as well. But Amy was a different story. They constantly fought, and of course, Jinx usually won. Every other time though they will have a decent conversation. But usually what sets Amy off is the fact that Jinx detests Sonic, even though she never met him, she just plain didn't like him.

But of course, Tails' sent the two home just a few days before so Jinx could get her time to vent. He was startled out his thoughts as a snow ball made contact with the window. Outside Jinx was laying in the snow, laughing at the startled expression on his face.

"Really, who's the adult here?" Tails' said to himself as he pulled a jacket and some white gloves on then he stepped outside from the door that lead out of the kitchen. Another snowball came his way and he moved so it hit the door.

"Hey!" He said in a playful tone, running up to the girl, she squeaked in surprise and shot up from the ground, running away from Tails' as she did so. Tails' had found out that she was very playful, very playful indeed.

"Come back and fight like a fox!" Tails' called, chasing after her, scooping up a handful of snow as he went. Jinx just laughed and from no where threw a snowball at Tails'. He threw one right back at her and it got caught in her hair. She shrieked then laughed. Tails' joined in in the laughter. Jinx was really fun once you got to know her, but her mood swings were only temporary. Tails' ran some tests to see if she was bi polar. Showed up negative. Every time.

An hour later they were laying on their backs, looking up at the grey sky as little flecks of white came down upon them. Jinx was sticking her tongue out, catching them on her tongue.

"Jinx?" Tails' called out to her, her attention was brought to him even though a bit of her tongue still hung out.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still have your childish innocence?" Tails' asked kinda bluntly, too bluntly then he wanted it to be.

"I never really got one when I was younger and Zsaag, Alex, Dameon, and Ian helped me find one when I was ten, I've been keeping it close to me ever since." she replied simply. Tails' just stared at her.

"Zsaag?"

"Yup"

"That's a strange name-"

"It's supposed to be, dumb ass." she snapped at him. Tails' froze on the spot, _did she just-?_ Tails' thought, he swore his heart stopped along with his breathing. Jinx's eyes widened at what she said and she quickly came to his side, her on her knees, and tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "Oh my god tails! I'm so-so sorry! I didn't mean! I-I swear! I-I just get really defensive when I talk about him and I just can't bring myself too. I-I-I-" she couldn't finish her sentence for she broke down crying right next to the now confused twin tailed fox.

Tails' shot up and quickly tried to comfort the poor girl, when Knuckles told him she was confused, he didn't mean like this! Her emotions where all jumbled inside her head. Probably from experiencing too many emotions at one point or another and she couldn't figure out which one to feel.

"Shh-shhh... I-It's alright, Jinx. I-Your not in trouble, I forgive you." Tails' said quickly, he was on an "okay" level with comforting girls, but Jinx, well... She was a completely different story. To Tails' delight, Ian and Dameon landed only a few feet from them, their creepy bat wings folding into their back. Tails' swore he would never get used to seeing that. It didn't help that they were red, ugly monkey-looking things as well.

"What happened?" Ian demanded, his already red eyes flaring when he saw his "little sister" crying.

"We were talking then the subject of Zsaag came up, then she called me a dumb ass and now she's crying!" Tails' said quickly, his blue eyes pleading with them.

"What do I do?"

"Try the spot behind her ear, remember?" Dameon pointed behind his ear, Tails' quickly found the spot and pressed it, soon Jinx stopped crying and was now Laying against Tails'. Her eyes unblinking and unmoving. Tails' sighed in relief.

"Put her on the ice." Dameon said simply.

"What?"

"Trust us, she likes Ice Skating." Ian said, holding his arms behind his back, much like his brother did most of the time. Sighing, Tails' stood up, carrying Jinx with him, he placed her on the ice and her body jerked, her bare feet weren't really expecting this. She gasped and let go of Tails', pushing him to the ground and she took off.

Tails' sat up, rubbing his head as he did so. He watched amused as Jinx tried to keep her balance a few times, but after that she moved gracefully, well, as gracefully as Jinx can move that is. Tails' was slightly surprised by her hidden talent of skating.

"Good at everything-" Dameon started.

"-Great at nothing" Ian finished as the three sat in a comfortable silence. Just watching the girl as she moved. She never ceased to amaze Tails'. She could be very heartless sometimes, but very kind and helpful most of the time. Tails' thought over the brother's words. What the hell does that mean?


	8. She does what? Sue me?

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 15_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: She does what? Sue me?<br>_**

Knuckles was back at the garage with Tails' and Jinx. Tails' had found out that Jinx really liked to read, but she couldn't read very well. So now Tails' was reading a book to Jinx while Knuckles was asleep on the couch. Rouge had came back and was ambitious as ever to nab that emerald. To bad it's to damn heavy for her, so she flew away from Angel Island, cursing at herself for underestimating the weight of the precious gem.

"-And sadly that was the end for little Marry." Tails' finished, closing the book as he did so. He readjusted his glasses and watched as Jinx was going over what had happened in the book she had picked out. It's been seven months since he first met the white fox and he was still learning new things about her. The month was now March and the rain came hurdling down.

Tails' had found out more about his mysterious house guest. He had found out that not only she didn't get a proper schooling education when she was little, but she also liked writing short little stories and poetry. Most of the time Tails' had to ask if she had any for him to correct. She always did. He didn't mind correcting them, because in the end, once everything was in place and corrected, it was actually quite enjoyable to read.

"Got any for me to correct today?" Tails' asked, setting the book aside. Jinx shook her head and just handed him a piece of paper. He read over it and nodded.

"It's good, no mistakes-" he then got an idea "-Read it to me."

"Wha-what?" She said, choking on her coffee that she was drinking, she sat it down on the coffee table since she was seated in front of Tails' and Knuckles was still on the couch besides them. Tails' only nodded in response.

"I-I don't know-"

"You'll do just fine"

Sighing in defeat, Jinx took her paper back and cleared her throat. She wanted to impress now. Impress Tails, impress the sleeping Knuckles, and impress herself.

_"A small seed that grows,_  
><em>From the ground of life,<em>  
><em>Gives us a second chance,<em>  
><em>To see what all that can't be undone,<em>  
><em>So we can learn,<em>  
><em>And just like that seed,<em>  
><em>Grow into a beautiful young flower.<em>"

Her voice was small but Tails' could hear just fine, he smiled as a sign for her to continue. She gulped and continued in her small voice, gently growing bolder and a bit more louder._  
><em>

_"B-but amongst that time we grow,_  
><em>We have crossed paths with the bad,<em>  
><em>Some have been corrupted and had to grow up in different ways,<em>  
><em>Many lives are taken each and everyday,<em>  
><em>And we try to find ourselves,<em>  
><em>Within ourselves,<em>  
><em>While many of us are trying to escape ourselves,<em>  
><em>Our cells,<em>  
><em>Our little walls that we built around us so we will not get hurt by this outside world.<em>"

Her voice steadily grew more bolder and was now without hint of doubt. She was doing it!_  
><em>

_"But like that seed,_  
><em>We grow."<em>

_"But it may not be a flower once the soil has been corrupted,_  
><em>We may grow into a bush with thorns that produces berries for the world to take away from us, <em>  
><em>Our sweet, <em>  
><em>Sweet berries that are ripped away."<em>

_"Or maybe by then we do become a flower, _  
><em>But with our walls of protection built around us,<em>  
><em>So only a select few can get in and take us away,<em>  
><em>And not be hurt,<em>  
><em>By our thorns.<em>  
><em>We sweet, <em>  
><em>Beautiful roses."<em>

_"But hidden in this abandoned garden,_  
><em>Lies a truth behind a leaf,<em>  
><em>A flower like no other,<em>  
><em>So small,<em>  
><em>Fragile,<em>  
><em>And weak,<em>  
><em>With a center core,<em>  
><em>A too dark a yellow,<em>  
><em>With a single dark blue petal,<em>  
><em>Shrouded by black,<em>  
><em>Not even the sweetest sugar of care and love,<em>  
><em>Could bring this poor flower back."<em>

She now finished and looked up at Tails' to see what his reaction was, she didn't realize that Knuckles awoke when she was reading her little poem and she eyed him wearily.

"I liked it."

"Me too."

"See, you can read just fine!"

"Yeah, Jinx. You need to stop putting yourself down like that all the time." Knuckles concluded, nodding his head as he sat up on the couch and stretched his tired limbs. "Anyone else hungry?"

"I could go for some pizza!" Jinx pipped up, her eyes holding a certain sparkle that she learned when she was little that could help you get what ever you wanted... Worked on Dameon and Ian all the time.

"Then it's settled, we'll go take a train to town and get some pizza." Tails' said and stood up and stretched his back. Jinx jumped up and ran to her room to change. She didn't want to go out of the three story house looking like she hasn't seen the outside world in ages... So she threw on a long sleeved purple shirt and black pants that flared out over her black flip fops.

Knuckles and Tails' looked at her skeptically when she came out of her room and she only shrugged her shoulder's lightly.

"I felt lazy, sue me"


	9. Surprises do no justice

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 16_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9: Surprise~<em>**

Jinx's eye twitched in irritation, This. Didn't. Happen. Dameon and Ian's face's became wet with sweat as their grins' started becoming forced. The pissed look Jinx was giving them and the fact that she had her hands on where she keeps her knives only fueled the fear burning inside them. Finally Ian broke and yelled at Dameon, which gratefully started yelling right back.

Jinx's eye twitched once again, Knuckles and Tails' stood back and watched the happenings. After they came back from Pizza, Jinx was jumped with Dameon and Ian with a giant "surprise" sign, cake, and all that surprise party junk. Of course she wasn't happy, or amused. She was pissed.

"You IDIOTS!" She roared out, her temper snapping, finally. Dameon and Ian stopped yelling and coward behind the giant sign they made. "HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS? YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL I HATE SURPRISES JUST AS MUCH AS I HATE PARTIES!" Her voice reached the heaven's, and so did her rage. Tails' and Knuckles were covering their ears by now.

"Clean. This. Up..." Her voice was dangerously low. Sighing Jinx rubbed her temples then walked over to the two little demon's and hugged them. "A sweet thought. Thanks." she mumbled and walked down the hall to her room. Tails' and Knuckles blinked then looked at Dameon and Ian, hoping for some sort of answer. They just shrugged and Dameon handed Tails' a small gift.

"For her birthday" he said simply, and walked out the door. Ian lingered behind, grabbing the sign they made and with a snap of his fingers the mess was cleaned up.

"Her birthday is today, March 19." Ian stated quietly and walked out the door. Knuckles and Tails' blinked.

"Her mood changed-" Knuckles started.

"-So fast..." Tails' finished. Exchanging quick side glances at one another. Looking down at the gift in his hands, Tails' wondered what it was... Looking back at the door where Jinx disappeared into, he made a move towards it. Knuckles made a move for his buddy but to no avail. Silently he followed behind Tails'.

Before either one of them could make a move to knock on her door, it flew open. Showing a tear stained cheeks Jinx.

"W-what?" She asked, her eyes slightly red, obviously she was crying... But for less than a minute?

"Dameon gave this to me." Tails' said lamely and gave her the present. Looking at the red and blue rapping she made the mistake of having a small whimper escape her lips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said quickly. Plopping down on the floor where she stood, she carefully opened the rapping paper-clad gift and she picked up what looked like to be a stuffed whale. Jinx chocked back a sob when she realized what it was. Her first stuffed animal from when she was a baby.

"I-It can't be..." she muttered under her breath, hugging the animal tightly to her chest, Tails' let a small smile creep on his muzzle as he watched her, it reminded him of a small child. Bending down so now he was on one knee, Tails' kissed her forehead. Jinx froze and slowly tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes shinning and Tails' now saw that her once dark blue eyes were as light as ice it self.

"Happy birthday, Jinx." Tails' murmured and stood up. Jinx gulped and nodded, at a loss for words, Slowly Tails' walked away, leaving behind Jinx and Knuckles. Turning her gaze to Knuckles now, Jinx's bottom lip quivered. Shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly, Knuckles bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Uhh... Yeah, H-Happy birthday, Jinx..." And with that he scampered away. Jinx turned her attention back to her little stuffed whale and smiled lightly then hugged it tightly. The guy's in her life where sweet hearts.

She sighed and stood up and went back into her room, locking the door behind her as she did so. Her eyes flashed a very dark blue, almost black. And she knew this wasn't good. She wanted to kill right now. She wanted blood.


	10. Disguised horror

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

**_I do own a little fox called "Jinx" And two demon brothers called Dameon and Ian. My friend Alex owns a red fox named Zsaag.  
><em>**

**_Ages seem to be needed now so you all don't get too confused._**

**_Alex the Cat: Also known as"Squishy": 19 (He belongs to Alex, except the nick name, the nick name belongs to me)  
><em>**

**_Amy Rose: 14_**

**_Cream the Rabbit: 10_**

**_Charmy Bee: 10_**

**_Dameon: 16,000 (like 16 really)  
><em>**

**_Espio the Chameleon: 18  
><em>**

**_Ian: 15,000 (like 15)_**

**_Knuckles the Echidna: 18_**

**_Jinx: 16_**

**_Rouge the Bat: 20_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: 17_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog: ageless but looks 17_**

**_Miles "Tails" Prower: 13_**

**_Vector the Crocodile: 24_**

**_Vanilla the Rabbit: 27_**

**_Zsaag Redgrave: ... Let's just say 15? 16? (He belongs to Alex) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 10: <span>__Disguised horror_**

Tails' and Knuckles hadn't heard from Jinx for over hours now. They hadn't heard her move in her room, they hadn't seen her, they don't know where she is, or how she is.

"Knuckles, do you think we should, ya' know? Check on her?" Tails' suggested, shifting his glasses back into place as he looked up at the Echdina from his design he was working on. Worry clearly etched into his blue eyes. Knuckles sighed and nodded, he was wondering what was wrong too.

"Yeah- It might be a good idea-" His sentence didn't get completed since Jinx stumbled into the room, her movement's loose and her reaction's delayed, it was as if she was in a trans of some sorts. That's when they noticed it. Blood.

The liquid red substance stained her hands and other patches on her fur. Her eyes glazed with silent tears.

"H-Help..." She whispered hoarsely, her once blue eyes pitch black holes with a swirling green, her nails long and drenched in blood.

"W-What did you do...?" Tails' asked in amazement and fear. In amazement since her eyes now were hypnotizing, and in fear since she was covered in blood and was crying.

"I killed someone." The answer came so easily, wasn't forced, but it was quiet. Almost like a trick of the ears.

"What?" Tails' asked, shock showing on his features.

"I killed someone." There it was again, he knew now that it wasn't a trick of the ears.

"Don't you do that already-" Knuckle's question got cut off as she looked at him, her stare piercing his soul.

"I kill demons."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A few hours ago:<span>_**

A feeling of dread and anger boiled up into the pit of her stomach, she wanted blood, she _feasted_ on blood. She knew she was going to be out of control for her addiction here in only moments time. She needed to get out. Slipping out of her room she looked and made sure that Knuckle's and Tails' weren't looking.

Nodding in approval, Jinx slipped out of the hallway and out the door, her footsteps unheard of like always. She waited a few seconds after out the door before she closed it, the latch clicking gently. She held her breath, after nothing happened she took off, her purple shirt standing out against the darkness of the night. But her pants and flip-flops where just fine. But she is a white fox after all.

Her Blood lust taking over she sped off at a blinding speed that surely wasn't possible for one of her species, or any species for that matter.

Her ear twitched as she could hear voices coming up, she slowed down to a halt in the forest and watched as a male rabbit (about 15) was muttering to himself, trying to light up what looked like to be a badly wrapped joint.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Jinx could hear him mutter to himself, she rustled the bush she was hiding behind and smirked when she saw him jump.

"M-mom? D-Dad?" the kid called out, jumping up from the log he was sitting on. She could see he was a white rabbit with a red hoodie and black pants, a few piercing's in his ear. He'll have to do.

Jinx stood up, her mind blank, all she could feel was a numbness. The rabbit relaxed with seeing the girl.

"Hey there baby, what you doing all the way out here?" he said, trying to act cool. Jinx could see through his pathetic facade with ease.

"I got lost-"

"-Oh? then let me help you home."

She didn't answer him, her eyes now a deep black that made them pop out against her fur. It made her look... Innocent. Behind her back her nails grew, not only longer, but sharper and stronger. She stepped through the bushes so she could get a better look at the rabbit. His scent... His blood.

"Now, why would a pretty little thing like you be out here?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"I was..." she had to stop and think, but only for a second. "Out here for a picnic with my friend and she ditched me as a joke."

"Aww~ Don't worry, baby." The rabbit said, reaching out to stroke her arms. Reacting faster than the eye can catch, she had his arms behind his back and his head in the ground.

"You will be missed- dearly." She growled out to him, her breath tickling the back of his neck. It took everything in him not to hiss in pain and pleasure. But he screamed, loudly for this next part. She bit down on his neck and shredded the little part. He was losing blood, fast.

His scream echoed against the dark night, a few bats flew over head and owls flew away.

Her blood lust was fulfilled, her dark desire done. Jinx stood up and liked her little fangs clean, her once pitch black eye's swirling with the soul she consumed. Monster... _Monster... MONSTER!_ The word haunted her from years ago. Monster...

"Monster... Monster is she, monster I am, monster no one loves, except one plus three." she muttered under her breath, her thoughts consuming her as she left in a daze. She swore to not do it again... She swore she would never...


	11. The Thought's of

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 11: The Thought's of-<span>_**

**__** She was running, running away from... Something, something that was gaining on her, and fast. She was in a forest of some sorts, not a jungle, but there were moss covered trees, vines and ropes of leaves hung everywhere around her. **__**

**_She was panting, obviously not ready for this much exercise. Or this much running. Her bangs messed up and a few stuck to her forehead with the sweat that had gathered there._**

**_"Keep-running, just keep-running." she panted, stumbling into some vines. Her limbs getting caught and tangled up. She let a screech of terror as she tried to escape. It was useless. A large twig had snapped from around her and her ear's perked up. Her blue-grey eye's searching frantically the area around her. Nothing moved. _**

**_She whimpered in fear, probably one of the only times she would show weakness in front of the enemy. _**

**_"W-where are you?" Her voice was weak but thick with fear, her cool demeanor crumbling at the very core. _**

**_A deep chuckle made it's self known to the poor girl as out stepped a giant monster of sorts, it's fur a distasteful green with leaves and twigs stuck and twisted into it. Fur covered it's eyes, but she already knew that they were a sickly yellow._**

**_"Hello again, sweet little Foxy-" his voice raspy and filled with anger and desire._**

**_"I told you to never call me that!" she shrieked at him, her black and blue hair twisted in unattractive knot's and her shirt and shorts showed scars over her arms and legs. _**

**_ "Ah-ah-ah~" he said in a sickly sing-song voice. "Wouldn't want to get another nasty scar, would ya'?" He chuckled, pointing to a rather nasty, dark scar that was forever on her leg. The girl growled out in frustration, her jaws snapping at him, baring her abnormally sharp fangs. _**

**_"Little fire fox-"_**

**_"Stop!"_**

**_"Little flying fox-"_**

**_"I said stop!"_**

**_"Jinx." _**

**_Jinx glared daggers at the beast before her. He chuckled as he grabbed the vines she was stuck in and finished tying her up. Once finished he hoisted her up on his shoulders and started to walk back the way he came._**

**_Jinx sighed and fell limp, exhaustion finally catching up with her. Everything around her went black. _**

* * *

><p>She stood there.<p>

Letting the water run over her soaked fur, it clamped and stuck to her form. She didn't mind it though, currently she had her arms above her head, keeping her bangs out of her face. Her long hair now reaching beneath her bum now. Her tail lied limp on the shower floor.

Her mind was wondering over the nightmare she had just a few hours before, or was it even a nightmare? She couldn't decide since it was so vivid but Jinx never remembered living through it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>She woke up once again, but this time in a different position. She was with family, with friends, and in a hospital. <strong>_**

**_"W-what's going on?" she croaked out, surprised at how hoarse and scratchy her voice sounded. How long has she been out? When was the last time she drank anything?_**

**_But no one had seemed to hear her. They only glared at each other, yelling, pointing at what was supposed to be an unconscious body. They were yelling in a language Jinx didn't understand. _**

**_She knew them, or at least she felt she did... But she also had no clue to who the hell they were! _**

**_And soon, darkness overcame her once again. _**

* * *

><p>The water rushed down over her, over her back and over her hair. A sweet berry scent making itself known from the shampoo she was currently using, her mind lost in thought's as the dream replayed in her head, but was more like a nightmare.<p>

Jinx never registered the opening and closing of a door, and she still didn't even when the water got abnormally hotter, burning her skin, but she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It's right over here, this way" she whispered to someone, some male she was trapped with for months. He was a handsome, she had to admit, a striking green rabbit with red eyes. But she wasn't to attracted to him, strangely enough... She hasn't really been attracted to <em>_anyone really._**

**_"Are we almost free?"_**

**_"Almost... Just hang on, we'll be free soon-"_**

_**"He's coming!"**_

_**"Shit! Run!"** **Jinx yelled to him, urging him forward. "Keep running!"**_

_**"Jinx-"**_

_**"I said run!"** **he was reluctant to leave, but the urge in her voice and the anger pooling out of her very being. He knew it wasn't wise to leave her, but he also knew it wasn't wise to defy her. Nodding his head once, he ran. Leaving the girl behind so he could be safe... Just like she wanted. **_

* * *

><p>Her actions ceased, the berry smell lingering in the air as she stepped out of the shower, her fur clinging to her form. Her movement's where stalled, her reaction's where stalled, and her eye's were dim and lifeless. She was still obviously lost in trance of her other world. Her nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Watch them"<em>**

**_"NO!"_**

_**"Kill them"**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"Do it!"**_

_**She was fighting him, she couldn't. But she was tied to a swivel chair, with three monitors in front of her, and a key board. She was fighting him again, tears peaking the corner of her eyes. She had to kill them... Just three random people who stumbled in at the wrong time. **_

_**One was stuck in a bathroom with the light's knocked out. **_

_**One was stuck in the freezer.**_

_**And the last one was, well, stuck in with them.**_

**"I-I can't-" Jinx chocked back a sob as she spoke. **

_**"Oh... But you must. You must!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"Then say your prayers-"**_

**_She couldn't take it anymore, moving her index finger quickly she pressed a key... And the person in the freezer, froze..._**

**_She gasped in surprise, she just- But she- Jinx gulped. Sure, she's killed people before... But, this was different. Not much,but still. _**

**_"Hmm... Good. Good"_ _the monster chuckled darkly. Her eyes flashed with hatred quickly but pressed another button, getting sick satisfaction with the screams of agony and pain coming behind her. She gave a nasty smirk. _**

**_And lastly, she pressed the last button. And the toilets and sinks flooded, making the water rise in the bathrooms. The person banged on the door desperately. Calling out for help__. His desperate attempts to get the door open failed and the water was now to his waist. His banging becoming more frantic as the time ticked by. _**

**_And in a few measly minutes, he was floating. The water almost reaching the broken bulbs. He screamed again, calling out for a desperate plea of help and then finally..._**

**_He died._**

* * *

><p>Jinx gasped, grasping her chest as she sunk to the floor. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath as she relished in the warmth the bathroom gave her. She needed this warmth. After the "accident" that happened just days ago, she's been having rough nights.<p>

She took a shuddering breath, trying her best to calm down. Her gaze turned towards the visibly darker patches of fur that had, indeed, covered her arms and legs. Scars.**_  
><em>**


	12. Oi! Bitch stole my Chocolate!

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. Also I'm not looking for reviews since I just got this story idea in my head and such, and if chapters are weird then they're supposed to be since that's just the character Jinx is. But some reviews would be nice...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 12: Oi! Bitch Stole my Chocolate!<span>_**

Jinx sat at the kitchen table. Knuckles and Tails' shared a worried glance at each-other then returned to looking at the girl, who came out of the bathroom just minutes before. She requested a cup of black coffee but now she just sat there... Looking into the darkness of her drink. A chocolate bar sat opened just a few inches away.

"Um... Jinx?" Knuckles asked softly, her now blue-gray eyes flickered up to meet his worried violet-purple ones. She didn't speak. She just looked back down into her cup of coffee, and stared.

Tails' placed a hand on Knuckle's shoulder and made a move to get up, Knuckles saw what he was doing and stood up as well.

Jinx's ears perked up as her eyes looked up towards where the door was, Knuckles and Tails' did the same as, surprise-surprise, Rouge walked in the door.

"Guys! It's been to long!" she said as she got closer to the kitchen. Her smirk firmly in place as she leaned on the door frame, heavily made-up eye lids lowered to give her famous "seductress" look. Her eyes widened slightly seeing the girl frowning in her direction, a not-so-bad-looking-girl either.

"Rouge." Tails' nodded in greeting. He was used to all his friend's coming and going as they pleased. As most could already tell.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" She asked sweetly, trying to avoid the cold stare the strange girl was giving her.

"Immensely." Jinx shot back, her tone and feature's turning calm. She lifted some chocolate to her lips and slid the piece in between her lips and it slowly disappeared Rouge eyed the bar of chocolate distastefully and grabbed it from her and ran.

"This is bad for you!" Rouge called behind her. Not paying attention to what was in front of her.

"Oi! Bitch stole my chocolate!" Jinx screamed as she lunged for the bat. Taking the girl down. Jinx pushed all of her weight into sitting on the back of the white haired bat. Her thigh's sitting painfully on the girl's wings. Jinx's palm was pushed into the back of Rouge's neck, digging into her spine.

Rouge tried to move but the girl was immensely strong. Jinx growled her disapproval of the shifting beneath her and used her other fist to grab a big chunk of the bat's fur, pulling it where it wouldn't come out, but was _very_ painful.

Rouge screeched. The pain was far to much. A bullet wound would be better than this! Her wing's where being crushed, her fur being pulled on, her spine sending jolt's of pain to her brain to make sure to make it stop. Her grip on the bar lightened enough to where Jinx grabbed it and jumped off of the bat.

Frowning her disapproval at the bat, Jinx stuck her tongue out childishly and marched back into the kitchen, leaving the bat glaring daggers at her.

"Bitch just got owned." Jinx grinned coldly at the bat and waved her chocolate at her. "I happen to like my fattening thigh's thank-you-very-much" Jinx growled out to her. "Don't steal this again."

Rouge kept silent and watched in amazement and hatred as the girl left. _Bitch just got owned_.


	13. So you Say

**_A/N: I do not own the Sonic Sega/Archie comic's characters that are used in this story. Also I'm not looking for reviews since I just got this story idea in my head and such, and if chapters are weird then they're supposed to be since that's just the character Jinx is. But some reviews would be nice..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 13: So you say<span>_**

"Jinx-" Tails' knocked on her door, he could hear some shuffling around in her room then a few minutes later, Jinx opened up the door. Her black bangs messed up and her blue longer hair not looking much better. Tails' chuckled at her bed head and took in what she slept in, he blushed slightly. Short Pajama shorts and a spaghetti strapped top, no bra.

"What is it?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes tiredly and stretched, he could hear small "popping" sounds coming from her back as she did this.

"-Y-your brother's are here to see you" he stumbled over his words, blushing more as her shirt raised up to show off her flat stomach.

"Oh really now? Send them in." With a wave of her hand and shut her door in his face. Blinking away the confusion and shock, Tails' huffed.

"I'm not your servant!"

* * *

><p>"You didn't-" Daemon started to say but his brother cut him off.<p>

"-But you can't!" Ian said.

"-It's not possible!"

"-Yeah! You've killed before, what's so different now?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jinx yelled at them as she was pacing her room. The two demon's kept quiet while they sat on her bed. "I-I don't know why I had that dream and why I'm so hung up on it, alright?" she finally admitted to the two, turning to face them. "I-it's just that, with him being gone for so long... I know not to give up, because really, I'm still here! I'm still alive! But we don't know where he is, how he is, and how close to death he really is!" She shouted at them, distress and rage making themselves known in her voice.

"Jinx... Just calm down, we've been looking for him for awhile, you know that..." Ian said, his voice trailing off as there was a knock on her door, Jinx got up and ripped the door open, to see Charmy there.

"Charmy?" Her anger and sorrow went away and was replaced by confusion.

"Hi! Can you play with me today? Espio and Vector are still trying to find this one guy so they can bust him, and they need Tails' help so I'm banned from the Garage, the Kitchen, the Attic, AND Tails' room- can you play with me?" His voice and action's were ecstatic to be seeing his friend again.

"Of course Charmy, just let me change and we can play what ever you want, ok?" Jinx smiled at him, the little bee nodded and hovered down the hall and out the front door. Turning back to her two guest's, they were gone. Sighing, Jinx changed.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you say she was looking for her, err, lost boyfriend or somethin' like that?" Vector asked as he stood behind Tails' chair. Espio was seated in the corner of the small fox's bed room, just content on watching.<p>

"Yeah, his name was... Umm, something different, defiantly foreign, that's for sure." Tails' confirmed as his finger's glided over the key's on his key board, his glasses reflecting the screen.

Jinx stood outside the door, her breathing quiet. She closed her eye's and laid her head back against the wall. Why would they need to know this? A bit convenient? Maybe.

"Why do you need to know such personal information?" Epsio spoke up, Jinx was grateful to him now, she didn't need to be seen.

"Maybe because it seems a bit far fetched?" Vector spoke up, the girl outside was doing her best to suppress a growl and barge in there and give him a piece of her mind. "I mean, really, this young girl that's sixteen year's old, lost her boyfriend when she was, what? thirteen? fourteen? she says she takes souls, she fight's demon's, her two adopted brother are demon's, and her own boyfriend is a demon? Doesn't that seem a bit far fetched? I mean, what if the boy is already dead and she's just delusional?" Vector said.

A loud bang could be heard from outside in the hallway, loud enough to make the occupants in the room jump and turn to the door. There, in the doorway, stood a _very_ pissed looking Jinx. Her bed head was gone and her fang's freshly brushed, cinnamon flavored toothpaste. Her fists where clenched at her sides and her eye's where dangerously narrowed, the swirls of blue gone and replaced by a blood glowing red.

"You think I'm delusional you say..." She bit out, her nails dug deeper into in her palm's, making them bleed. Blood trickled down across her fingers and dripped off onto the floor. "You think I lie when I say that he's not dead..." her voice dripped venom. Daemon and Ian came from the door to stand behind her, looking like the deformed monkey's they were, but still looking pissed as hell.

"So you say..." she started again, her voice turning into a coarse whisper. "That I'm not worth any of your time?"


End file.
